illustratorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarke Hutton (1898-1984)
Stanley Clarke Hutton was born in Stoke Newington, London, on 14 November 1898, son of Harold Clarke Hutton, a solicitor, and his wife Ethel, née Clark. In 1916 he became assistant stage designer at the Empire Theatre. About a decade later he took a trip to Italy, which inspired him to become a fine artist. In 1927 he joined A. S. Hartrick's lithography class at the Central School of Arts and Crafts in London, after Hartrick retired he taught the class himself until 1968. He experimented with the technique of autolithography with the aim of developing a way of printing affordable full-colour children's books, and worked with Noel Carrington at Penguin Books to develop the Picture Puffin imprint. He used the same technique on Oxford University Press' Picture History series. He illustrated about 50 books in all, for publishers in the UK and USA. His paintings, figures and lanscapes, were widely exhibited. His later work took on a surrealist influence. He died in Westminster in the second quarter of 1984. Books illustrated *John Allen, An Elizabethan Actor, Oxford University Press, 1962 *Nicholas Bevel, Mon Repos, John Lane, 1934 *Constance Broadway, History Through the Ages: Building the Empire, Oxford University Press, 1951 *Douglas Byng, Byng Ballads, The Bodley Head, 1935 ** -- More Byng Ballads, The Bodley Head, 1935 *Noel Carrington, Popular English Art, King Penguin, 1945 *J. C. Daniels & Hunter Diack, Ned and Sinbad, Chatto & Windus, 1969 ** -- The Horse That Could Not Run, Chatto & Windus, 1969 ** -- A Holiday in the Mountains, Chatto & Windus, 1970 ** -- Jack and the Stolen Apples, Chatto & Windus, 1970 *Rodney Hobson, Caustic Carols, Chatto & Windus, 1937 *Kenneth Hopkins, Inca Adventure, Chatto & Windus, 1956 *Clarke Hutton, 15 Nursery Rhymes, Penguin, 1941 ** -- Punch and Judy: An Acting Book, Penguin, 1942 ** -- A Picture History of Britain, Oxford University Press, 1945 ** -- A Picture History of France, Oxford University Press, 1951 ** -- A Picture History of Great Discoveries, Oxford University Press, 1954 ** -- A Picture History of Canada, Oxford University Press, 1956 ** -- A Picture History of Australia, Oxford University Press, 1962 ** -- A Picture History of Russia, Oxford University Press, 1964 ** -- A Picture History of the United States of America, Oxford University Press, 1964 ** -- A Picture History of Australia, Oxford University Press, 1966 *Leonard F. James, A Soldier in Washington's Army, Oxford University Press, 1964 *T. L. Jarman, A Picture History of Italy, Oxford University Press, 1961 *James Laver, Eating Out: An Historical Dissertation, The Tea Centre, 1947 *T. H. McGuffie, The Progress of Man, Macmillan, 1963 *Compton McKenzie, Ben Nevis Goes East, Chatto & Windus, 1954 ** -- The Lunatic Republic, Chatto & Windus, 1959 ** -- Mezzotint, Chatto & Windus, 1961 *Philip Meadows Taylor, Confessions of a Thug, The Folio Society, 1974 *George Ordish, The Year of the Ant, Scribner, 1978 ** -- The Living American House, William Morrow & Co, 1981 *E. Nesbit, The House of Arden, J. M. Dent & Sons Ltd, 1967 *Mary Alice Philips, The Beast in the Cave, Chatto & Windus, 1963 *Freda Saxey, Classical Stories, Oxford University Press *Anne Skibulits, The Story of Tea, Picture Puffin, 1948 *Noel Streatfield, The Circus is Coming, Dent, 1948; Puffin, 1965 *W. E. Tate & C. H. C. Blount, British Institutions, Oxford University Press, 1955 *W. E. Williams, The Tale of Noah and the Flood, Picture Puffin, 1946 Classic fiction *Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey, Limited Editions Club, 1971 *Charlotte Bronte, Villette, The Folio Society, 1967 *John Bunyan, Pilgrim's Progress, SCM Press Ltd *Joseph Conrad, Almayer's Folly, The Folio Society, 1962 *Alexandr Sergeevich Pushkin, The Queen of Spades and the Captain's Daughter, The Folio Society, 1970 *Sir Walter Scott, Kenilworth, Heritage Press, 1966 *Robert Louis Stevenson, The Beach at Falesá, The Folio Society, 1960 *William Makepeace Thackeray, The History of Henry Esmond Colonel in the Service of Her Majesty Queen Anne, The Folio Society, 1950 *Mark Twain, The Prince and the Pauper, Heritage Press, 1964 References *Clarke Hutton at Alphabet of Illustrators *David Buckman, Artists in Britain since 1945, Goldmark Gallery, 2006, Vol. H p. 231 *Clarke Hutton, The Age of Uncertainty], 23 October 2010 Category:English illustrators Category:Book illustrators Category:Folio Society illustrators Category:Born in 1898 Category:Died in 1984